Time Travelling always means Trouble!
by Virgo The Perfectionist
Summary: Nick Anderson was moving to Forks and she detested it.She was leaving her best friend and her whole life behind in London.There living in an old house she meets 'Time' who needs her help to change the past.She didn't know that this would change her life!


Friends Forever

I'm Nicole Anderson and this is my life. I'm 5'4 with pale skin and I have red hair that reaches till my waist. The funny thing about my hair is that you can do anything to my hair and it will stay that way. Usually it is left in a braid. But after a wash it turns into a riot of curls. The only thing extraordinary about my face is my eyes. I've got big almond shaped eyes with long lashes and they are as green as the leaves on the trees. According to Alex they express my feelings; it sparkles when I am happy etc. . . . Alex on the other hand is 5'3 she too has pale skin with short black hair that is cut the way Alice's hair is, spiked in different directions. She has electric blue eyes that make an impact when you look at her. Both Alex and I are gymnasts. I sprint too.

Alex and I maybe fifteen and have the same classes, but we are total opposites and yet, get along fine. Our relationship fits the saying "opposites attract". Alex on one hand is interested in clothes and believes in looking good wherever and whatever you are doing. I am more into soccer results and sports specials. She likes skirts and boys, I, shorts and animals. What keeps us together are interest in good books, cooking, gymnastics and curiosity in the things unknown (and last but not least, fearlessness in doing things we've never done before).

How we met you ask? It was a very auspicious beginning actually. I was in the first grade and just transferred to California. I couldn't tell the difference between boy's and girl's bathroom—didn't see the skirt sign on the door. In my earlier school the two were in opposite ends of the building. I went into the boy's bathroom to wash my hands and I saw Alex there. When she heard me come in she looked up and exclaimed "I thought you were a boy!"

I replied "Isn't this the girl's bathroom?"

She shook her head and giggled "No silly, this is boys' bathroom."

"How come you are here then?" I asked.

"I've never been to one so I wanted to see what was so different about theirs." She said matter of fact.

"We'd better get out of here before we get in trouble"

She nodded walked towards me and took my hand. We just walked out of the door when a teacher caught and asked us what we were doing in the boy's bathroom.

I spoke up "Sorry Sir. I didn't know that this was the boys' bathroom. She saw me and told me about it and we were just walking out when you came Sir."

He bent down and looked at both of our faces to see if were lying, sighed and said "If I ever catch you two again in here you will be punished very badly."

He walked off, we were watching him go and then I turned to her and said "I'm Nicole Anderson or Nick, would you be my friend?"

She smiled and replied "I'm Alexandra Bennet or Alex. Sure, let's be friends."

And that was how it all began. We stuck on since then.

Alex sometimes chose stupid books to read and right now she is fanatical about the Twilight series. I, on the other hand have not read it and no amount of begging or pleading on Alex's part will make me read those books. Just how serious can you get about a thing that sucks blood, a girl and a half dog-half boy? Yep, it is really interesting!

The day the movie released, Alex dragged me down to the theatre that was overflowing with people. Then armed with one large bucket of popcorn and two cokes we sat and watched what was supposed to be a huge hit. By the end of the movie I seriously doubted if I had any brains left.

While roller blading back home I wondered aloud "How did this movie become a hit?"

Alex looked at me through the side of her eyes and said "Nick, I know the movie was not great, but it's not that bad either."

"Not that bad" I echoed faintly.

Then she gave me a 'be serious' look.

I looked at her and said "Alex did you see the girl? Isabel?"

"Bella" she corrected.

"Whatever. She looked like a rabbit with her long face and only her front two teeth showing. Edmund he had…"

"Edward" she corrected me again.

"Whatever. He must have had a very new and inexperienced makeup artist because his lipstick could be seen, it looked as if he wanted to be Gothic, except it didn't work out right and he couldn't act at all! Did you see the way he clamped his hand over his nose when he smelt her for the first time? I mean that's what a first grader would do if he smelt something bad and the way he tried to look torn and yet he wanted her, he looked constipated, even the girl could act way better than that guy! Alice and Emmett looked like the only ones with some life in them. Carlisle looked like an oily college drop out who was high on something because he was too happy! Rosie and Esme were ok."

"Her name is Rosalie."

"Whatever. And Casper he looked…"

Alex sighed and said "Jasper".

"It doesn't matter. He looked spaced out during the whole movie. Charlie was the only good looking guy over there apart from Mike Newton who was very sweet and cute looking."

Alex looked at me and then burst out laughing. I waited till she could control herself.

"Oh, Nick" she gasped with tears in her eyes, "You are too much for me."

"Well, that's what I thought about the movie."

"I too think that the movie was bad. They completely deviated from the book but it was worth watching the movie to get your opinion" she giggled.

I just gave her a dirty look and she responded with a wink.


End file.
